


Two as one

by Metalsappho



Series: Metall/u/rgy [24]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: Awful Puns, Cheeky twins, F/F, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodium and Ruthenium do everything together, including confusing their boss Praseodymium</p><p>(Place in the timeline: present)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two as one

Praseodymium stormed through the hallways of the city hall. She was used to having busy days, but this one was particularly packed. Nothing out of her league, though, she just needed to get a move on if she didn't want to be caught by the time. She was up and ready, though, impeccably dressed in a navy blue woman suit, her long ash blonde hair feathered and her delicate features enhanced by dark blue makeup. She walked down the hallways with fast and determined steps, her demeanour focused and serious, which tended to make her look aloof to others. In fact, Praseodymium is caring and empathic; it's just that a life with responsibilities hardened her over the years and taught her not to show any weaknesses. She did once, and it nearly claimed her career, if it wasn't for the help of the people supporting her.

Behind her, two women were closely following her. They were dressed in black suits and were completely identical; the same facial figures and the same platinum blonde hair arranged in two long braids that ran past their breasts. They were Rhodium and Ruthenium, the pair of twins assisting Praseodymium with the city’s administration.

“Rhodium?” Praseodymium called, without slowing down.

“Yes?” answered Ruthenium, deliberately abusing her resemblance with her sister.

“Remind me of today’s schedule again.”

“We’re going to the energy department for Polonium’s report of the first half of the year...” said Rhodium, this time.

She didn’t finish the sentence, instead, Ruthenium took over, perfectly synchronized with her sister, and they kept alternating between each other.

“...then we’re having lunch with Silicon to discuss the progress of the second land reclamation."

"In the afternoon, we have a meeting with Adamantine for the Police department’s report..."

"...followed by a press conference."

"Finally, in the evening, there’s the premiere of the new play featuring Gold.”

"Thank you Rhodium." said Praseodymium.

She didn't notice what the twins did, nor did she wonder if the twins did something. She didn't question which one of the two actually talked; as far as she was concerned, one of them did, that was good enough. She wasn’t always this indifferent; in the early days, she was obsessed with the need of telling Rhodium and Ruthenium apart, but continuous failure to do so eventually eroded her will and nowadays, she almost completely gave up. It doesn’t help that the twins delight themselves in keeping the confusion about who is who. They live in the same room, share the same clothes, and they’ve practiced their voice and quirks to be impossible to tell apart...even their interests are the same, save from Rhodium being a big petrolhead where Ruthenium only has a passing interest in cars. The lengths they're able to go to maintain this little play of theirs is sometimes frightening, and only Praseodymium, who spent years around them, is able to spot some differences, on very specific occasions, with very close scrutiny. The only things that set them apart are inevitable differences in personality; Ruthenium is more intransigent than the lenient Rhodium and has a much better memory

After years around them, Praseodymium has long learned that trying to tell the twins apart on the fly was a fruitless endeavour, and right now, she was too busy preparing herself mentally for the day to waste brain processing on futile things.

The three women reached the main entrance of the city hall in front of which was waiting the official limousine. Praseodymium climbed in the back followed by the twins, and they promptly set off, heading for the city’s energy department. It was quite a long way from the centre, so Praseodymium allowed herself some time to relax in the cozy comfort of the limousine. She enjoyed these rides, not just because it was such a nice place to be, but it was one of the rare occasions where she was happy to let others take the reins. Being an involved mayor was very hard work, and she wanted to do the most herself, but sometimes being taken care of was a nice change of pace. She opened the shutters on the window to take a look at the city, admiring a view that was, in part, her own achievement.

After a short while, they were out of the centre, and the landscape became less exciting; Praseodymium's attention then shifted from the view outside to her twin assistants, in the seats facing hers, having an animated discussion. At least that's what it looked like because it certainly wasn't what it sounded like, it didn't sound at all actually; they were completely silent, but their debate didn't look any less intense. The sight really caught Praseodymium's attention; they were communicating only with facial expressions and gestures, and they seemed to totally understand each other. For Praseodymium, though, it looked like a mime play or one of those early silent films; it was completely indecipherable but quite entertaining to watch, these two really lived in their own world.

"Something the matter, boss?" Ruthenium said, catching Praseodymium staring at them.

"Um? Oh no, nothing...it's just quite fascinating to see you two having a completely silent discussion."

Rhodium giggled "We're twins..."

"...so we're very close." finished Ruthenium.

"I pretty sure most twins are not supposed to be this identical." said Praseodymium jokingly.

"That's right, you have a twin sister too, right boss?"

"I do and we're radically different in...Well, pretty much everything except our physical appearance. You two are definitely not your run of the mill twin pair."

"Maybe..." began Ruthenium.

"...but we do like it that way." took over Rhodium, before letting her sister pick up after her.

"Sharing things is what we do."

"We are one and the same..."

"...like the two faces of a coin."

"Heads..."

"...or tails."

"No matter how it lands; it's always us."

"What about the edge?"

"That's also us, silly."

Praseodymium had trouble following. It was partially her fault, though, as she knew better than anyone that the twins loved to confuse people, but she kept naively thinking that one day she'll have a sensible discussion about something not related to work.

"But what would happen if one of you has a lover?" she said, her curiosity dictating her actions "Wouldn't it be a bit unsettling for a third party to date one of you when the other is almost exactly the same?"

"Well, we're not interested in having a third party."

"So it's fine!"

Praseodymium lifted an eyebrow "Really, you two will stay single?"

"Who said we'll stay single?"

"We have each other!"

Praseodymium was taken aback by Rho-er...Ruthenium's reply "Each other...in the sisterly sense? Or..."

"In which sense I wonder?"

"Sisterly?"

"Well definitely..."

"Or is there something else?"

"What else could there be?"

"Would 'else' even mean something?"

"After all, this is just a question of semantics."

"Thirds parties are variables."

"We are a constant."

"Sisterly..."

"...or not"

"It's just a matter of perspective."

Praseodymium was now lost, the twins never failed to utterly confuse her with all their non-sequiturs and questions answered by questions.

"But" she interjected, trying to get back to her train of thought "are you not interested in a more physical relationship?"

"More?"

"You mean, it's not physical enough already?"

Praseodymium gaped "W-what?"

"I think we're doing okay on that front." continued Rhodium, feigning to ignore Praseodymium's presence.

"Maybe the mayor is not satisfied with our degree of physical-ness."

"But we do have a degree in physics."

"No, not that degree, the other one."

"Even so; our lair is hot enough as it is."

"Should we invite the mayor in there, so she can judge for herself?" Ruthenium gave Praseodymium a teasing look.

"Nope! Nevermind!" nearly shouted Praseodymium, immediately diverting her attention back to the view outside.

The twins silently giggled to themselves and resumed their silent conversation. Praseodymium, meanwhile, was trying to not think of the implications of what Rhodium...was it her? Or was it Ruthenium? No matter; one of them said it, and Praseodymium was trying to force it out of her mind. Mercifully, their destination was now only minutes away, so she could concentrate on what she had to do.

Upon their arrival, they were personally greeted by Polonium, the head of the energy department. As they made their way to the conference room, Rhodium and Ruthenium stayed behind.

"You were very cheeky teasing the boss like that, Ru." whispered Rhodium to Ruthenium.

"I couldn't help it, she's so cute when she's embarrassed!"

"Were you serious though? Would you really want to invite her to our games?"

Ruthenium gave her sister an intense look "No way! I won't ever share you, Rho, you're mine...and I'm yours, all yours."

"I wouldn't want it any other way" said Rhodium with a warm smile, she gazed at her sister with lustful eyes "You're everything I would ever want or need, Ru."

"Same here, Rho, but you know that already."

"I do, but I'm never getting tired of hearing it."

"That makes two of us, then."

Ruthenium took Rhodium's hand in hers and gave it two short squeezes, Rhodium answered with two squeezes as well and then let go of her sister's hand. After exchanging a last loving look, they went back into work mode; Praseodymium will need both of them today, so they'll have to wait until later to continue, even if they wish later to be right now. They might have spent literally all of their life together, they still can get enough of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhodium and Ruthenium have gone through many versions until it was decided to make them Metall/u/rgy's twincest couple. Obviously, a big inspiration was the Lutece twins from Bioshock Infinite *cough*the only great parts of that disaster of a game*cough*. The way they talk is almost an exact transposition of the Lutece's dialogues from the game.


End file.
